


Hearts Flock Together

by lapisleaves



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parenthood, Surrogate Pregnancy, probably some sex let's be real here, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapisleaves/pseuds/lapisleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post Mizumono, but where Hannibal is actually captured and Abigail dies. Matthew and Will decide they want to have a baby, Molly becomes their baby incubator, and fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew Brown sat on the front porch of the house, elbows on his knees as he watched the early morning dragonflies flit over the grass. The lawn had grown long recently; they'd have to mow it soon. The half-light of dawn was touching across the landscape, turning the trees from plum violet to magenta, and gilding the tips of the grass with gold. The dogs snuffled around, pissing against a tree occasionally, their paws trampling the dewy ground. Matthew watched them absently, the sunrise reflecting in his large eyes.

He heard the creak of the door and felt the light hand on his back before Will sat down beside him, stretching his legs down over the steps. He'd pulled a pair of plaid pajama pants on over his boxers, and the knitted throw from the sofa was slung around his shoulders.

"Aren't you cold?" Will asked, pulling the throw around his chest.

"Nah," Matthew said softly. It seemed rude to the dawn to speak loudly. The land was waking up. 

"It's not too chilly."

Will lifted his eyebrows fractionally, one of the little microexpressions Matthew had learned to read over their time together. He turned and pressed a gentle kiss against Will's cheek, and ran a hand up and down his back, warming him up. Will's body was much more subject to temperature changes than his own; he often went to bed half clothed and snuggled under blankets, but in the middle of the night he would throw them all off, overheated and sweaty, and be curled around Matthew by morning when his body had cooled again. 

Winston ran over to them, tail wagging and hoping to give dog kisses. Will scratched him behind the ears, studying Matthew's profile.

"You're awfully quiet."

Matthew shrugged, shuffled his body closer against Will's.

"What's on your mind Matty?"

Will's hand rested on the back of his neck, fingers massaging softly into his short hair.

"Nothing," Matthew murmured. "I'm fine."

Nothing was something, and the something was old memories, times and troubles that he didn't want to unload onto Will. He was the last person who should be reminded of the events that took place that night in Baltimore, when Hannibal Lecter took everything from him before he was taken down himself. The number of times Matthew had wished that he had succeeded in ending him in the swimming pool locker room were beyond count. Will had told him not to, but he could not help but blame himself for what had happened later. Whenever he thought of it, of Will lying on the floor of Hannibal Lecter's kitchen in a pool of his own blood, trying desperately to keep Abigail Hobbs' life from spilling away- Matthew felt such pain and rage in his stomach, a pit that festered and cried. He had a perfect chance to prevent it all, and he had failed.

Matthew had sent Will a card while he was recovering. He felt it wouldn't be right to show up out of the blue, afraid of imposing while Will healed. He didn't even know if Will would care. But he showed up at Matthew's apartment months and months later, wanting just to sit and talk and pretend it was all washed away. Matthew catered to his whims, distracting him from the pain of his past until Will had to leave. He would never forget the feather-light kiss that Will gave him before he departed; the lightest, sweetest brush against his lips. As brief as it was, Matty could feel the tenderness. 

Matty joined Will in the white farmhouse in Wolftrap inside a year, and they had lived that way since. Will did odd repair jobs and made custom fish hooks, and Matthew worked in a clinic and wrote. They spent their evenings and mornings together, touching tenderly with gentle hands and soft lips. Wolftrap was home now, Will was home, and Matthew was content with that. 

They did not speak about Abigail. Will mentioned her once offhandedly when talking about fly fishing- said he thought about teaching her during the long hours he was shut up in his own mind while in the hospital. His eyes had glazed over at the thought of her, and he whispered to himself, voice hoarse and low, "I would have been a good father."

Matthew sometimes wondered how different things would be if Abigail had lived, if she somehow survived the horrendous cut to her throat. He knew firsthand how gentle Will could be, how patient and caring. He wondered if it would be Abigail living in Wolftrap instead, or if Will still would have gone to him. He saw how Will grieved for her still, in the silent, subtle way he did. Abigail would always be Will's and at the same time, she would always be lost to him. Matty yearned to alleviate that sorrow. He wanted to find a way to fill the loss without smothering Abigail's memory. 

Will stood up and stretched.

"Have you fed them?"

"Not yet," Matthew said, as the dogs scampered into the house. 

"Come on then," Will said, pulling him to his feet. "I'm making breakfast today."

As soon as he was up, Will pulled him into a kiss, hands gentle on his face. Matty could feel the golden glow of the sun on his cheek as Will's lips moved over his, warm and tender. When Will drew back, Matthew gave him a few pecks, feeling his lips curl into a smile. Morning was coming into its own, blossoming amid misty spring. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning, I never know how to end chapters so excuse me if they seem sudden. The only angst I intend for there to be in this fic is in the past, so expect fluff here on out!


	2. Chapter 2

Matty fed the dogs while Will pulled eggs out of the fridge, the soft noise of his bare feet on the floor drowned out by the clanging of bowls as the dogs scarfed down their breakfast. 

"What are you making?" Matthew asked, bringing his laptop over to the counter and sitting on a stool as Will cracked the eggs into a bowl.

"Omelettes. What do you want on yours?"

"Do we have any mushrooms left?"

Will peeked back in the fridge.

"A few. You're gonna have to go grocery shopping later, it's getting empty in there."

When Matthew had first moved in, he quickly took it upon himself to make sure the fridge and pantry were efficiently stocked. He didn't understand how Will survived on what he had before, which consisted mostly of numerous cans of preserved vegetables and soup, squished white bread, and a deteriorating ziplock bag of deli cut bologna. Will didn't have any qualms with him doing the shopping, though Matty earned an inquisitive look the first time he came home and began unloading bags of organic fruit and vegetables onto the counter. 

While Will sliced portabella mushrooms, Matthew browsed the documents on his laptop. When the world discovered the identity of the Chesapeake Ripper and Hannibal the Cannibal took over every headline in the country, Freddie Lounds had contacted him, interested in reintroducing his attempted murder of the doctor. He'd initially been interested, but then the news hit him of how grievously Will had been injured, and he turned down Lounds' offer. He didn't want to distract from the current state of events, and besides, it hurt too much to think that if he had just gloated less, had just knocked the bucket away earlier, that Will wouldn't be in the hospital barely clinging to life. Lounds continued to badger him nonetheless, sending a steady flow of emails and phone calls that went unanswered. It wasn't until she crept into Will's hospital room and snapped a picture of his wounds while he was sleeping that Matthew snapped and hounded her down, threatening to set her apartment on fire with her locked inside if she didn't drop every thread of the story right then and there. 

Matty started his own writing when his charges were dropped, and continued after moving in with Will. They were mostly short stories in the crime vein, and every once and a while they made appearances in different journals and magazines. Lately, he hadn't got much work done- too much on his mind. Opening the browser with a click, he went onto Facebook while Will poured the eggs into the skillet with a hiss. 

"My sister had her baby," Matty said, stopping in his scrolling.

"Which one?"

"Jeanie."

Matthew looked at the picture that showed his older sister propped up in bed, the tiny newborn held close to her chest.

"It's a girl," he said to himself. 

Matthew didn't keep in contact with his sisters much. They in turn held their distance from him, no doubt because of his former criminal actions, but he did receive a generic Christmas card every few years. 

Will popped around the counter and peered at the screen. 

"She's so tiny," he commented before returning to the skillet. 

"Yeah, she is. They named her Angelina."

Matthew found himself lost as he gazed at Will, watching his partner tending the omelette in his plaid pajamas and t-shirt, curly hair still mussed from sleep. Closing the laptop, he stepped around the counter and slid his arms around Will's waist, nuzzling the crook of his neck. 

Will would be an excellent dad. The best. Himself he wasn't too sure about, but he'd try his absolute hardest. He mused about what it would be like if they had a baby- a tiny little thing, soft and pink. She'd grow up quick though, kids do that.  _She,_ Matthew thought. Where did _she_ come from?  _  
_

But of course they'd have a girl, he thought, as he slid his arms from Will so that he could deposit the omelette onto a plate. Never anything but a girl. Will could hold her and finally have a way to fill the hole Abigail had left. It would be perfect. And they would be such good fathers together, the best.

"You're somewhere else," Will said, smiling. 

"Nah, just thinking," Matty mumbled.

Will kissed him and nodded to the plate.

"Eat that, it'll get cold soon."

 _You would be a wonderful father,_ Matthew thought, his heart the size of the moon. _The best in the world_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (grr not too happy with this one, I'm just gonna dump smut next time) (smut's the answer to every problem)


	3. Chapter 3

Matty clutched the mattress, his cheek rubbing back and forth across the fitted sheet. His breath escaped him in gasps and high moans and his body pitched forward with each thrust Will gave. He could feel hands gripping his hips, the heat between his thighs, the sharp, sweet burn as Will pounded into him. Will's breathing was ragged. His sweat dripped onto Matthew's back, curls jerking with each thrust. 

Matthew loved it when Will topped; he loved the feeling of being claimed and consumed by the one person he loved most in all the world, the one person who saw him for what he was and did not shy away. Will had taken him straight to the bedroom as soon as he got home from the clinic, leading him to their room with kisses full of bitten lips. He fell easily into the submissive role, allowing Will to take control and care of him. 

The blooming heat and tightness in his balls made Matty groan, and he fumbled back towards Will, fingers grasping at his leg. He tried to lift himself up from the mattress, but Will's momentum shook him down.

"Baby," he moaned, voice raw and guttered, "wanna- wanna see you."

Will's hands slackened their grip, running soothing strokes up and down his sides as he pressed a wet kiss to Matty's back and pulled out of him. His hands never left him as Matty turned over, and as soon as he was facing him, he locked his mouth with his, wet and hot. Will moaned into him, hands looped under his shoulders, and Matthew spread his legs open, lifting his knees. Will slid into him easily, slower and gentler than before. His curls were plastered to his forehead, pupils blown so wide they drowned the blue of his eyes, and Matty dove into them headfirst, swallowed in their depths, full of light and lust and love. His mouth fell open when Will's fingers curled around his cock, and his hands clutched wildly at his back. They rocked together, building a hot, solid pace. Moans filled the space between them and Will whispered sweet words into Matthew's ear, kissing him over and over, telling him how beautiful he was and how much he loved him. 

Matty's voice was a high cry when he came, warmth spattering his stomach and Will's hand. Will continued to stroke his cock as he rolled his hips against him, his thrusts becoming harder as his own release built. Matty wrapped his arms more tightly around him, fingers twisting his curls as he sucked on his neck. It didn't take long for Will to cum, a string of _"Oh god Matty_ _"_ falling from from his lips as he jerked inside him, his cock surrounded by the tight heat of Matthew's ass. Matty caressed his back as Will relaxed and wilted on top of him, breathing deeply into the crook of his neck.

Later, cuddled into a post-coital nest of limbs and sheets, Matty nuzzled the older man, inhaling the scent that always lingered on his skin; sweat, aftershave, and the musty smell of the dogs. 

"What're you thinking about," he mumbled, eyes closed as he wiggled closer to Will.

"You. How much I'll never not love being close to you," Will murmured. "What about you?"

"Same."

The cogs in Matthew's mind began to turn of their own volition, churning up thoughts that had been lying semi-dormant the past week, ever since he saw the picture of Jeanie and her baby. His sister had looked so exhausted, but content, happy just to have the small little girl tucked close in her arms. Matthew wanted to give that same feeling to Will. They were a good team, they'd be able to parent together well- but as much as he thought about a baby, he never knew how to bring the matter up. He didn't want Will to be uncomfortable with it, so instead he just lost himself in his head, daydreaming about the love of his life cradling a tiny dark-haired child in his arms. 

In his mind, Will was always happy with their baby. He smiled that wide, honest, unbridled smile that Matthew loved, their daughter's hand wrapped around his finger. It made Matthew's heart ache with happiness when he imagined it. 

There was a gentle hand caressing his cheek, a feather-light touch, and Matty's eyes flickered, realizing that Will had been gazing at him. Their noses almost touched, they were so close. 

"You were lost somewhere," Will said, thumb rubbing softly against Matthew's cheek. "You've been like this more and more lately."

His eyes were so gentle, that sweet cornflower blue that could darken like an ocean at night. They looked at him with tenderness, and Matthew knew he could tell Will. He could tell Will anything.

"I've been thinking," he said quietly, "Ever since Jeanie had her baby."

Will Graham was a smart man, and Matthew could already see his brain beginning to put the pieces together behind his eyes. He twined a hand into his dark curls, so soft beneath his fingertips.

"Go on," Will said, his voice susurrus in Matty's ears.

"I know you, baby," Matthew said, "I know your nature. And I know that you would be the most outstanding father."

"I love you Will," he went on, "I love you more than anything, more than life itself. I want to have a baby with you."

"You do."

"I do."

They looked at each other for a while until Matty couldn't help the blush creeping over his skin, and he had to bury his face in the pillows. It was then he noticed that Will's hand had never left his cheek, and his face was lifted and kissed by the other man. Will's lips were gentle on his, sweet and incandescent. He melted into the kiss as Will cupped his face in his hands, and Matthew wrapped his arms around him and held him as close to him as he possibly could.

Will broke away first, his palms still framing Matthew's face, thumbs brushing his funny ears that he loved so much. With relief, Matthew saw that he was smiling, a smile that shone from his whole face, like the sunrise over the fields outside. 

"I'd quite like that," he said, "If we had a baby. I'd love to have that with you, Matthew."

"Are you sure?"" Matty couldn't help asking.

Will kissed him in response, bringing them together in affirmation. 

"Yes," he murmured, "Yes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings* I can never end chapters, I will never be able to in my liiiiiife


End file.
